Spirit of the Dragon
by PunkRawkChick667
Summary: Kaoru is a new girl that meats the Kenshin-gumi.She is a punk rocker and so are the rest.But what happens when she gets kidnapped?Will Kenshin risk his life to save the love of his life?R&R!
1. Chapter one:The new girl

**Spirit of the Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but never the less, I wish I did! O well...**

**RavenC:Well, here I am again!And I have a friend to join me on the very lovely late at night session.Here is my very good friend,Tay-ter-totLover!**

**Tay-ter-totLover:Hello all! I am a helpful supporter of the fantastic cheeze lord!All shall bow to the Cheeze Lord and shall be turned into cheeze as they serve him to the cheeziest fullest!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**RavenC:(sweat drop)Yes, well, oh yea. Here is my little brother, AlexKano!**

**AlexKano:Hey.**

**RavenC:Is someone being shy around here or is it my imagination brother?(AN:I swear on my LIFE that I didn't make up these people. I am chatting with Taylor on IM(Tay-ter-totLover) and I do have a little brother by that name!So no flaming!) (pokes AlexKano)**

**AlexKano: (eyebrows twitch)Leave.Me.Alone.**

**RavenC:MOODSWINGS!**

**Tay-ter-totLover:(prays)Please help my very desperate friend to send her little brother to military school and my brother included,Oh Great Cheeze Lord!Amen.**

**RavenC:I heard that you know. And do not be frightened for I have pickles and I am calm and serene at the moment. So no fearing.**

**Tay-ter-totLover:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!Pickles!The Cheeze Lord's arch enemy!Berid of that fouled culpret!(tries to grab pickles away from RavenC)**

**RavenC:(hides her very precious pickles from her obsessed cheezey friend)NEVER!The Pickle Guru shall live and you all shall become obsessed with the great pickles!WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Tay-ter-totLover:Oh no you don't!Get back here evil pickle lover!(chases RavenC with her giant mallet)**

**RavenC:Two can play at this game.(takes out chainsaw and begins to chase Tay-ter-totLover)**

**AlexKano:(sits on his sister's bed and watches the fight)**

**RavenC and Tay-ter-totLover:(chasing eachother back and forth)**

**AlexKano:(sighs) As you all can see, this shall get no where.So I shall start the story and say my sister's lines.(looks back at the two girls fighting and shakes head mumbling:Don't know how I put up with them) (takes out sister's lines) (ahem)"I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin characters,nor do I own the books and TV show...I wish I did.And I want to thank all the little people"...blah,blah,blah!OK,to save you people from your misery,here is the story that you all have desperatly wanted to hear. (looks back at the girls and sighs)You readers should leave before things get ugly...**

**RavenC:EAT PICKLE!(****slams pickle into Tay-ter-totLover's mouth)**

**Tay-ter-totLover:AHHHHHHH! I HAVE BEEN TAINTED!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**RavenC:(slams another pickle into her mouth)MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**AlexKano:(pushes readers out so they can stay safe of the pounding)GO READ THE STUPID STORY BEFORE YOU DIE!**

**Readers:Whatever...-;;**

**"."Talking;_Thinking_;_Singing or music playing_**

**Chapter one: The New Girl**

Kenshin rolled out of bed sleepily, punching on his alarm clock through the process. He fell to the floor with a soft thump and grunted angrily as he sat up and sat against his bed. It was school today, and he didn't want to go back so soon. It had been a very short summer since most of it was spent either in summer school or just lazing around and playing video games and eat junk food. He sighed. This was going to be another long school year. And it was going to start out with evilness.(AN:p my word.lol)He had math for first period, and he he hated it. Sure, Kenshin Himura never got any bad grades, but it was just way boring. He sighed with relief, remembering that Sanosuke Shikitsu, his best friend, had the period with him also. _Atleast I don't have to suffer alone._he thought with a small smirk. His phone rang loudly, making him jump. He shook his head and picked it up.

"Moishi Moishi"Kenshin yawned. "Seems like you're dead today."Sanosuke said over the phone. Kenshin gave another jaw cracking yawn and said sleepily"Feels like it too. What did you want" Sanosuke sighed and answered"Nothing. Seeing if you're awake so I don't have to suffer classes alone today. Whoa...what the heck..." Kenshin creased his brow with a frown and said a small, yet very curious"Hm" Sanosuke didn't answer after a second and Kenshin sighed. He was about to say that he had to get ready, when Sano whistled. "What? What is it! I know that whistle Sano...what happened"Kenshin asked eagerly. He knew whenever Sano whistled his high pitched, impressed whistle, Kenshin knew something was up. "Dude...new girl. Ah well. Not my type anyway. I already got Megumi."Sano said ignorantly into the phone. Kenshin sighed and waited for Sano to say something else, or else he would just go and get ready for school.

"Hmmm..."Sano said. Kenshin raised his eyebrows sleepily. "What is it this time Sanosuke"he asked tiredly. Sanosuke smirked into the phone and said"If I am guessing right, she is probobly as dead looking as you are now. I am probobly going to have to show her around...well, maybe not. Megumi is going over now. That girl is deffinately your type Kenshin." Kenshin smiled to himself while his eyes closed drowsily.(AN:Can you just imagine that?An adorable sleeping Kenshin:p)Sanosuke noticed the depriving silence, then waited after a second and screamed"WAKE UP BATTOSAI" Kenshin shot up and stammered"Huh? What? I'm up, I'm up! What day is it" Sanosuke laughed as he walked outside. "Today is the first day of school stupid. Now go get dressed while I go make nice with Megumi and new girl so they'll walk with us and you can see how hot this chick is."he said. Kenshin sighed and shook his head, trying to be ridded of the sleep. He bidded farewell to Sano and hung up, sighing tiredly. He really wanted to sleep in today, but his brain kept nagging him about the new girl. With that in mind, he got up and got dressed. He wore a red shirt that was a few sizes to big and some baggy black jeans. Like Sanosuke, Kenshin was into music, kinda into girls, apart from Sanosuke for he was obsessed with them, and skating. He even found ice skating fun. He and Sanosuke, along with his other two friends, Yahiko Moiji and Aoshi Hokuro, were all punk skaters. They were all 17 and the most known through their highschool. The four were the cutest boys and what kind of school would be complete if they didn't have some perfectly hot girls to go along with it?

Yes, Megumi Shinzu, Misao Jiori, and Tsubame Timaron, were the prettiest girls in school. They had the boys drool over them like Kenshin and his friends had every girl drool over them. Megumi, Misao and Tsubame were punk skaters as well as the boys were. The dressed in either red, black, gold or silver. The boys only dressed in red and black, but they knew eachother from early band competitions and school itself. They all sat at the same lunch table, all friends and all nice to eachother. Like the boys, the girls had a band as well. But ever since their lead singer and guitarist left after moving to a new town, they needed some serious help with the band member problem. The boy's band was called Blood Red Flames of Hell and the girls decided it to change it after their annoying band member left. It was once called Voodoo Dolls, but now they didn't know what to name it.

Kenshin took one last look in the mirror and nodded his approval at his appearence. He rushed down the hallway of his house and grabbed some toast before running out the door. He raced over to Sanosuke's and met him at the old swing set by his house like they always did with Megumi. Well, sometimes with Megumi if she wasn't to busy being ticked off at Sano. Kenshin ran over and saw his friends and a new girl. Sano was wearing all black today: a black, baggy T-shirt with sweat bands and black baggy shorts. He wore his usual black Etnese(AN:no clue if I spelled those right!Bear with me here please.) Megumi was dressed in a tight red Happy Bunny shirt that said: 'School leads us into the real world...which also sucks', and a black pladded skirt with red fish net stockings and her Nike shoes, which were silver. And her usual makeup:red lipstick with red eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Kenshin's gaze then fell on the new girl. She was wearing a black shirt that had the symbal of the dragon in Japanese in silver letters with two silver dragonsflowing around the symbol. She wore some black shorts that were baggy with a long silver chain hanging from the pockets. A silver chain hung from her neck that had a circle charm with a rotating dragon in it and she had on silver lipgloss, shimmery silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Her nails were silver and she had deep, thick silver streaks in her raven black hair, like Megumi had red streaks in her black hair.

Sanosuke smirked and said to Kenshin"Hey, this is Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru, this is Kenshin Himura." Kenshin gave her a small smile and she returned it, her green eyes sparkling(AN:Yes, green!Her eyes are green on the anime book covers and her eyes are sometimes green in the show.So there!sticks out toung). Megumi smiled at Kenshin and said"Kaoru is awesome at singing and playing guitar Kenshin! And she even thought of a new name for our band. You tell him Kaoru." Kaoru looked taken aback for a second, but smiled and turned to him. "I just sudgested that we could call it Spirit of the Dragon. It's kinda lame but..." "I like it."Kenshin said quikly, a reasuring smile gracing his face. Kaoru choked back an embarrassed laugh and smiled shyly at him. "Thanks..."she said quietly. Sanosuke rolled his eyes at the two and asked"Hey Kaoru? Why don't you show the lead singer of Blood Red Flames of Hell how well you sing." He pointed to Kenshin and Kaoru looked up. "Oh, so you're the singer huh"she said with a friendly smirk. Kenshin shrugged and smiled. Kaoru smiled also(TLNTay-ter-totLover note;TLN:god they do much smiling in this story!AN:oh shut it will you!Now let me continue!)and said"I'll sing if you sing first Battosai." Kenshin was a little shocked that she knew his nick name already, but shrugged it off metally and nodded. "Fine by me."he said. Sanosuke went over to the old bars for the swing set and, being the drummer and all, began to play a rythem that Kenshin had wrote. It was called Until the Day I Die.(Disclaimer:I don't own this song!It belongs to Story of the Year, so no flaming nor sueing!)

_**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you **_

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Kaoru clapped when he was done with Megumi following suit. Kenshin bowed at their kindness and smiled up at Kaoru. "Your turn Kaoru."he said a little slyly. Kaoru blushed and nodded. Megumi went up to Sano and asked if he knew the beat of one drumming to a song their had made up and he nodded in response. Sanosuke began the drumming on the pole and Kaoru took a deep breath before she began...

**RavenC:Ha ha!Bet that makes ya angry! I know, not a long chappie but we're all staying up late and I gotta leave before my granddad wakes up...**

**Tay-ter-totLover:(sweat drop and looks at her with dot eyes)**

**RavenC:(sweat drops and laughs nervously)I know, pretty lame excuse but I will get in trouble if I don't get oughta here. And you two know that!(points at Tay-ter-totLover and AlexKano)**

**AlexKano:Yea yea. We know.(yawns)Well,I'm oughta here.See you around guys.(walks to room and goes to sleep)**

**Tay-ter-totLover:But I wanna eat sugar!(tear)**

**RavenC:Oh be quiet Taylor!(TLN:Yes my name is taylor and her name is...well, can't say.It's secret!Ssshhhh!)**

**Tay-ter-totLover:Alright,I'll sleep.Just be ready for a rude awakening tomorrow.(laughs evily)**

**RavenC:(rolls eyes)Whatever.Kay,night all!Now please read and review!Bye-bye!**

**Tay-ter-totLover:C ya pplzz!**


	2. Chapter two:Trapped in a crazed househol...

**RavenC:Hey ya'll!**

**Tay-ter-totLover:Hey Riley.**

**RC:(stare)**

**TNL:What?**

**RC:(eye twitches)You...revieled my name...(twitch)**

**TNL:Huh?(thinks)(sweatdrop)Uh...I guess I did...heh heh.I'm sure the reader's didn't hear,right...?**

**Readers:(nods)We did.**

**RC:(twitch)Taylor...**

**TNL:(gulps:whispers to readers-Why couldn't u just say no!)**

**Readers:(shrugs)**

**TNL:(glares at readers,then turns back to RC)Uh...cant we talk...this out...?**

**RC:(shakes head)No.(takes out chainsaw)**

**TNL:(gulps)Riley...what are you doing?**

**RC:Oh nothing.Just going to annialate the readers and you.**

**TNL and Readers:WHAT?**

**RC:nods:Yup.Since Taylor has said my name and since you readers heard it,I have to put you to death now.**

**Readers:Wait!We didn't hear her!WE SWEAR!**

**TNL:(gulps and backs away slowly)**

**RC:What did u think she said then?**

**Readers:We thought she said Rurouni!Not Riley!**

**RC:(eyes them)Really?**

**Readers:(nods)**

**RC:(thinks)Hmmm...OK then!You all shall be spared.**

**Readers:(sigh)**

**RC:(looks around)Wheres Taylor anywho?**

**Readers:We dont know.**

**TNL:(shuddering inside a closet somewhere in RC's house)**

**RC:O well!On with the next chapter!**

**Chapter two: Trapped in a Crazed Household**

_Last time:_

_Kaoru clapped when he was done with Megumi following suit. Kenshin bowed at their kindness and smiled up at Kaoru. "Your turn Kaoru."he said a little slyly. Kaoru blushed and nodded. Megumi went up to Sano and asked if he knew the beat of one drumming to a song their had made up and he nodded in response. Sanosuke began the drumming on the pole and Kaoru took a deep breath before she began..._

Sanosuke began the drumming on the pole and Kaoru took a deep breath before she began. (Disclaimer:I do not own this song,it belongs to Skye Sweetnam and its called number one)

_**I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell me why last night he was late  
I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one  
I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't stand the pitty  
When the tears fall down my face  
I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one **_

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I hitched a ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
But I take for the subway  
Playing the guitar in the rain  
I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

Kenshin stared at her with pure ammusment, and then he started clapping with wide eyes. Kaoru blushed at this and smiled at him shyly. _'He is sooo cute like that!'_she squealed in her head.

"That was really good, Kaoru-dono. Very immpressive." Kenshin said. Kaoru blushed at his comment as they all began to walk to the school that they all disspised. Megumi and Sanosuke were talking about school lunch and how gross it was and Kenshin and Kaoru were behind them, talking happily about new music and their bands.

"How long has your band been together, Ken-san?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin thought for a minute, then answered, "About three years." Kaoru nodded and continued to ask more questions.

"Were you always the lead singer?" she asked. Kenshin thought about that again, then shook his head slowly.

"No. Sessha has just started to be the lead singer ever since last year. Our other friend, Aoshi, was the lead singer before he decided to quit that part and just be a regular guitarist. Sessha is not complaining though." Kenshin said with a small smile. Kaoru giggled softly. _'Does he realize that he calls himself Sessha?'_ she thought. Kenshin looked at Kaoru with a confused look.

"Is something wrong Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru smiled and shook her head. "No, of course not." she said. The four of them reached the school shortly afterward and both bands had first period together, which was math. The teacher walked in after the bell rang and Kaoru turned back around from talking to Megumi, who was behind her.

The teacher, Mr. Saitou, was the worst teacher on the whole campus! And sadly, the whole group had him first period. Saitou gave Kaoru a grin that scared her. He motioned her up to his desk. Kaoru looked at Misao, who gave her a nervous smile. If there was anything that Saitou liked most, it was new students. Kaoru stood slowly and walked over to him. She just gave him her sheet, saying that she was new and Saitou stood by her and faced the class with that evil grin.

"Everyone, this is Kamiya Kaoru. Make sure you make her feel welcome." Saitou said, his cold voice sending shivers down Kaoru's spine. She knew that this class was going to really suck because of him. Kaoru walked back to her seat quikly and quietly, making sure to sit down fast because she could feel her teacher's gaze on her figure. Kaoru sat down gratefully and whispered to Misao, "Is he always this pathetically perverted?" Misao sighed and nodded. "Sadly yes. And we're stuck with him for the whole morning." she whispered back. Kaoru moaned at the thought and put her head on the desk, mumbling swears quietly.

Misao and Kaoru talked quietly throughout the whole class, while Megumi and Tsubame listened quietly, snickering at the jokes they made about the teacher. Kenshin was sitting at the table next to Kaoru's, so he and the rest of them could hear the conversation also. Good thing Saitou was near deaf.

The bell rang three hours later and the group walked out of the school, glad that the day was finally over. They all took the short cut through the park and talked loudly, elder people staring at the punk rocking group.

"Hey Ken?" Tsubame asked. Kenshin turned to her and smiled. "Yes, Tsubame-dono?" he asked. Tsubame laughed at the comment and said, "Why don't we show Kaoru-chan what your house looks like? I already asked Aoshi, Sano, and Yahiko, and Kaoru really wants to see one of your houses, so can we all hang out at your's?"

Kenshin stared at her for a moment, then smiled and said, "Sure. You can come to Sessha's house. I'd be honored for Kaoru-dono to visit." Kaoru, who was listening to the whole conversation quietly, jumped onto Kenshin's back and yelled in his ear, "Yay! Thank you Ken-san!"

"Oro!" Kenshin yelled in surprise. Kaoru laughed and jumped off his back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." she giggled. Kenshin rubbed his ears and smiled at her. "It's fine. Yes, Sessha was surprised, but no harm done." he said. Kaoru giggled softly at how he kept calling himself "Sessha" and the group walked to his house, laughing all the way, which recieved strange looks from elder people.

(At Kenshin's house)

Everyone sat in Kenshin's garage, where the band practiced and hung out on the weekends. Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko and Tsubame occupied the floor and Megumi, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Kaoru had the couch.

"Hey, I'm getting some sodas. Who wants one?" Sano said, standing up. Everyone raised their hands and Sano grinned. "Sugar high, as always?" he asked the group. Everyone nodded. Everyone except Kaoru, who looked at Kenshin for an explination. Kenshin chuckled softly before answering,

"We always have sugar caffinated soda so we get hyper." Kaoru gave him a strange look and asked, "Why?"

Kenshin smiled slyly and answered, "You'll see." Kaoru smirked at his answer, and took the drink from Sano.

(About five minutes later...)

"Ohohohohohohohohoho!" Megumi laughed her very famous laugh as Sano tickled her furiously. "Give me back my bandana!" Sano shouted at her. "No...I won't...give it...back to...you!" Megumi gasped between laughs. Kaoru giggled wildly at her friend's stubbornness and fell over, clutching her sides. Kenshin was laughing also, the rest of the gang was outside, having a burping contest. (TNL: o.O you've gotta be kidding me...;AN: lol nope!)

"So this is what you meant by 'You'll see' !" Kaoru laughed. Kenshin only laughed harder at the comment and leaned against the wall for support. Kaoru stopped laughing and smiled at him slyly. He didn't seem to notice her sneaking up to him from behind as he kept laughing.

Kenshin looked around and only saw Megumi and Sano, still fighting over the bandana, but no Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono?" he asked aloud.

"GOTCHA!" Kaoru yelled as she jumped on his back again.

"ORO!" Kenshin shouted with his bugged out.(like this: OoO lol) Kenshin gasped for air as he struggled to stay in ballance and not fall to the ground so as not to hurt Kaoru. Kenshin caught his ballance quikly though and began laughing from his sudden outburst of screaming.

**RC:Yup,there is that chappie!**

**TNL:Wow.And it only took you 30 minutes to write it!That's a record breaker!Everybody clapp!(claps)**

**Readers:(claps)**

**RC:(blush and bows) Thank you,thank you.It's amazing right?kk,RR pleeze!**

**Kenshin:Please review for Riley dessperately needs it.She is very sensitive.**

**RC:I heard that you know!**

**Kenshin:It was a compliment!I swear it!**

**RC:No you don't!I can see right through your lies!**

**Kaoru:OK,lets say that didn't happen.RR please!**


End file.
